


L'un ou l'autre

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [17]
Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Multi, Poly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, coincée entre Scott et Jean. Et Scott, coincé entre Jean et Emma.<br/>(deux drabbles pour l'instant, pas sûr qu'ils soient complétés, mais qui sait ?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'un ou l'autre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux reines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375379) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle n'a peut-être pas choisi le bon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’un ou l’autre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, X-Men/New X-Men/Uncanny X-Men (‘00ties)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Emma/Jean/Scott  
>  **Genre :** soap opera?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet) ;  
>  fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
>  « pile ou face / gratuit » pour (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** NXM #128, 131, 139  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

He bien oui, Emma était jalouse du bonheur écœurant du ménage Summers quand sa vie à elle partait en morceaux, qu’ils réussissent là où elle jouait de malchance. Et qu’on lui reproche encore et toujours ses travers passés en oubliant que ces héros n’ont pas toujours été très reluisants eux-mêmes.

Ça lui donne envie de se venger en les blessant où ça leur fera mal et à elle plaisir : que ça ne soit pas gratuit !

Entre Jean et Scott elle a tiré à pile ou face qui elle séduirait… peut-être a-t-elle encore fait là le mauvais choix ?


	2. Ou pour le pire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et, genre, Scott serait exempt de tout blâme ?? ben tiens !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men, (comics relativement récents – '00ties ?)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Scott Summers/Jean Grey, Emma Frost/Scott Summers  
>  **Genre :** du côté de l'adultère  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T   
> **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tout çà à cause de ce fidèle Jean qui était absent."  
> d’après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : boh, je ne sais même plus, ça fait trop longtemps... mais avant _Planet X_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Fidèle Jean qui était absente pourtant au moment où Scott avait le plus besoin d’elle… Elle, jamais il ne lui viendrait à l’esprit l’idée de délaisser son mari. Et pourtant elle n’est pas à ses côtés mais à l’autre bout de la planète pendant qu’il doute et aurait besoin de sa constance.

Plus jeune, il était un garçon pur et droit, mais fréquenter une déesse, épouser le clone de son premier amour, avoir vu mourir et ressusciter plusieurs fois la femme de ses rêves lui rend les choses difficiles en matière de sécurité affective.

Et Emma lui offre une présence solide…


End file.
